To Wish To Desire To Prefer
by Phoebe Dawson
Summary: A sequel to Irrational Fear set one year later...Charlie and Amita are in love but how long can they keep it hidden?...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A sequel to Irrational Fear (set one year later); Charlie and Amita are in love but how long can they keep it hidden?

Disclaimer: "A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend" - Willow, Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
I do not own the any of the characters nor do I have any rights  
to anything involving numb3rs

Author's note: Like I promised if I got enough people asking for a sequel I would write one. However (not to offend anyone else who urged me to write a sequel) this sequel is mostly written for Mia. Hope you guys enjoy

To Wish; To Desire; To Prefer

Amita rolled over as she felt the bright sunshine shining on her back. She was blinded for a moment but then the figure next to her shifted too and blocked out the glare. As the figure shifted again- so his arm could be more comfortable- a few of his telltale curls flopped in front of his eyes and Amita had to stifle a giggle. After making sure he was still asleep, she risked staring at him. His form outlined by the sun made him look even more childlike then normal and angelic. _I still can't believe this is happening sometimes_ Amita thought to herself. Amita was going to continue staring for longer but then an alarm clock went off and the figure next to her grumbled and rolled over to abuse the alarm clock. After giving it a good whack or two, Charlie rolled over and smiled at the beauty staring back at him

"Good morning beautiful" Charlie whispered his voce husky from sleep

"Good morning to you too" Amita said leaning over and gave a soft kiss. They parted, smiled at each other and then kissed again both each rolled off the bed preparing themselves for the day to come

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

"CHARLIE HAVE YOU SEEN MY BLUE SHIRT!" Amita called from upstairs. Charlie paused running around looking for his papers

"IT ISN'T IN YOUR DRAWER ON THE LEFT!" Charlie shouted back then resumed his hunting

"What's all this shouting?" Alan asked coming back in from feeding the fish in the koi pond

"Amita lost her shirt" Charlie answered grinning as he found what he was looking for

"Which one?" Alan asked

"The blue one" Charlie answered moving on to making food. Alan took the pan from him, than shouted to Amita

"IF IT'S THE BLUE BLOUSE IT'S HANGING UP IN THE CLOSET"

A moment of silence and then

"THANKS ALAN!" Amita called down and then appeared moments later dressed. Charlie had been pouring juice but stopped at how pretty Amita had looked. She had pinned half of her bangs back with a flowered clip, put on a blouse the same color of the flowers and a pair of jeans with powder blue sneakers. She looked so casual but so beautiful at the same time.

"Charlie, juice" Alan gently reminded him, noticing his gaze and what it meant

"Hm? Oh yeah juice" Charlie said turning slightly red and resumed pouring

"Charlie I thought you were supposed to be making breakfast" Amita teased from the dining room where she was setting the table

"I tried" Charlie spoke slightly defensively. Amita only raised an eyebrow

"He did. I felt like cooking so I took the pan away" Alan spoke giving a slight glare at his son. Amita and Charlie have been doing so well, they didn't need to have their first fight over cooking breakfast. Amita rejoined them at the doorway of the kitchen smiling

"See I told you" Charlie exclaimed sticking his tongue out at Amita, all defensiveness gone

"Oh yeah, you're definitely a tenured professor" Amita teased. Charlie crossed the kitchen to where Amita was standing and proceeded to tickle her.

Alan watched his son and the woman he loved. In the midst of a tickle war, their cheeks flushed and they were both panting hard with efforts of fighting the other off but continuing to tickle, he saw the love shining in their eyes. Alan could hardly remember the last time he saw his son this happy without Amita. _Before Margaret got sick_ Alan reminded himself smiling as the image of his wife and son laughing together floated into his mind. _It's bittersweet to remember her _Alan thought again, his smile slipping a little. _Stop it or you'll burn the food_ Alan scolded

"Ok you two" Alan said walking towards the dining room with the pan of eggs while trying to dodge Charlie and Amita

"Ow my sides" Amita exclaimed sitting down holding her stomach

"I warned you to stop trying to tickle me. I'm not ticklish"

"You are so. On your sides, right along above where your jeans start" Alan said spearing a piece of egg

"Dad!" Charlie hissed

"Oh I'm so going to pay you back later" Amita said grinning evilly

Hope you guys liked the first chapter, thought that was a cute place to end. Just to clear it up now (even though it will be made more clear a little later) they do not live together, she's just taken a habit of leaving some clothes over at his house.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for this immensely. I meant to set it a year ahead; you'll see the reason why soon. Again I am so sorry if it confuses you, it was supposed to be a year

Chapter 2

"CHARLIE! HURRY UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Amita called from the car

"I'M SORRY! I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE, I SWORE I PUT THESE PAPERS IN MY BAG ALREADY!"

"Ok, so why are you really still in the house?" Alan questioned. Charlie was always up early so he didn't have to look for his papers right before he left. That and the nervous look on Charlie's face gave him away

"Um…" Charlie stalled. _Will dad freak that I want to give Amita a key to the house? I didn't ask him, even if it is technically my house, you don't just give someone a key to a house and not tell the other inhabitant. Not to mention, that Amita's still my student. It doesn't matter how much I love her, if word gets out…maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"Charles" Alan spoke softly but Charlie still heard the warning in his voice "Why are you still here?"

"I uh well I was looking for Amita's anniversary present"

"Which one? What did you get her?" Alan asked all warning gone from his voice, only to be replaced by curiosity

"It was a year ago today that thunderstorm brought her here, and well she spends as much time here as at her apartment, and she's kinda of taken over half my dresser and sink…" Charlie trailed off as another honk sounded from outside letting him know Amita was getting impatient

"Charlie, what did you get her?" Alan asked calmly, hoping to draw out the answer

"A key" Charlie whispered, his eyes closed as if bracing himself for Alan's anger

"That's exactly what I think she wanted" Alan said giving his son a hug and then nudged him towards the door, where Amita was now impatiently waiting

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

As Amita pulled into the student parking lot, she glanced at the clock for the fifth time during the car ride.

"Amita, the first class your going to, is to teach. You're teaching my class. Obviously the class can't start unless I'm there because I have to observe you"

"I know. It's just this is the freshman, the one that about half want to be there and the rest will wait for a very short time before declaring the teacher isn't coming and then leaving the room"

"Are you nervous?" Charlie asked suddenly. Amita slowed and waited for Charlie to catch up (because at that point she had locked the car and took a pace that would make her appear to be speed walking). Charlie eyed her when he did catch up. _I wonder why she's so nervous. She's taught my classes before_

"Why would you say that?" Amita said picking up her previous pace

"Because you're walking so fast I can barely keep up" Replied Charlie practically jogging to keep up. _Why do I have to take EVERYTHING from school home!_

"We need to there on time so the class can start while all the students ARE THERE" Amita finished yelling backwards for she had turned the corner of the math building and towards Charlie's classroom

_Oh forget this _"Go to the classroom, I need to drop some stuff off at my office. I'll be there in a few minutes"

"OKAY!" Amita responded turning the last corner towards the classrooms and disappearing out of sight

"She is definitely one of a kind"

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

"Class dismissed" Amita called out to the classroom and all at once the room broke into a flurry of activity. After another moment the room was completely empty. Charlie smiled looking forward toward the rest period they had and then watching her teach. She was so good with them. She related to the students easily and made real world connections that made the material slightly easier to understand

"You were great today" Charlie spoke softly scooting closer to where Amita was (still sitting on the front of his desk)

"Thank you Professor Eppes" Amita responded, standing up to erase the chalkboard.

_Professor Eppes? She hardly ever calls me that, and those rare times are only when we were around people who would not approve of her calling me by my nickname. And did she move away from me? _"You're mad at me aren't you?"

"No" Amita answered a little to quickly

"Amita…" Charlie spoke her name, walking closer to her. He paused for a second realizing she was still ignoring him by erasing the chalkboard. He came up behind her, turned her around, took the eraser out of her hand and placed it on the shelf below the chalkboard "Amita, tell me what I did wrong"

"You forgot" Amita whispered, trying to hide the few tears that had leaked out of her eyes

"Forgot what? Our one year anniversary?"

"You didn't forget?" Amita asked looking up. Charlie smiled and wiped her tears away

"I didn't forget. I wanted to save your present for later but now will be good. Come on its in my office" He took her hand and led her to the door. Charlie stuck his head out, saw people coming and reluctantly let go of Amita's hand. It was a miracle of the grandest kind that they had been together for a year and no one in the school (except Larry and Anna, Amita's roommate) knew, and he wasn't going to screw it all up by walking down the hall holding her hand. They made their way to his office as fast as possible. When they reached his office, he made to close his door but what neither Amita or Charlie noticed was that it hadn't closed completely.

"Should I close my eyes and hold out my hands?" Amita said standing next to him as he bent down to get into his bag

"You take all the fun out of giving presents" Charlie said standing back up with his hand behind his back. At this moment one of Charlie's colleagues, Dr. Harris a fellow mathematics professor, started to approach the door but paused at Amita's laughing

"Well don't keep me waiting" Amita giggled again, her eyes closed and hands outstretched. Dr. Harris who was still waiting outside was quite intrigued but a little confused. She had known Charlie for a long time and this was the first she had heard him appearing to have a girlfriend, but she also knew that voice she thought it belonged to a student, but Charlie would never…

"Ok, here" Charlie said placing a small jewelry box in her hand

"What is it?" Amita said eyeing the box

"I can't tell you that. It would ruin the fun of opening the present"

Amita looked at him curiously and then opened the box "Charlie is this what I think it is?" Amita asked. _Man I wish I could see inside_ Dr. Harris thought

"Well Amita" At the sound of the name Dr. Harris had to stifle a gasp. Had she just misheard him or is Charlie having a relationship with one of his students? "We've been going out for a year now, and you spend as much time with me at my house as you do with Anna at your apartment, and well I love you Amita and I want you to move in with me"

"Charlie, I'd love to you know that, but you're still my thesis advisor" Another stifled gasp from Dr. Harris "We've kept us a secret for a year and it will be a little hard to tell the school to mail all of my things to your address. Don't you think they'll notice?"

"You're right. I hadn't thought of that. Well there is only two more months till you get your PhD and then you can move in, till then you just have it as a key to the house" Charlie responded trying not to sound too disappointed

"How about I think about it?" Amita offered. She hated to see Charlie so disappointed. Charlie raised his eyebrow looking a little happier "I have an idea but I have to talk to Anna"

"Ok. Are you sure you're fine with this?" He said taking Amita into his arms

"I'm ecstatic" Amita said tilting her head up to kiss Charlie. Dr. Harris sensing this was the end of talking portion of the conversation, slowly backed away from the door, mind reeling on what to do about this new piece of information.

Still haven't completely decided what I want Dr. Harris to do, so any suggestions are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the day went pretty much uneventful. Well that was a small lie. No other major events just that every time Amita looked at Charlie, the thought of waking up in his arms every morning possibly for the rest of her life, filled her head and made her stomach do flips and lose her train of thought. At the end of the day Charlie took her out to dinner, where Charlie received his gift (a one hundred dollar gift card to the bike shop), then Amita dropped Charlie off and drove herself home

"Hola Anna" Amita called to the seemingly empty apartment

"Well, well isn't it my nonexistent roommate" Her friend greeted walking out of her bedroom

"Ha ha" Amita mock laughed, plopping down on the couch

"Its true, I haven't seen you around here much lately" Anna replied taking the seat next to her friend. She leaned her head on Amita's shoulder

"I missed you too sweetheart. How's things with Greg going?"

"Well I'm glad you brought him up" Anna said sitting back up to look at her friend

"Why do I have the feeling that I just walked into a trap?"

"Because you kinda did"

"Uh oh, did you two get into another fight and you need me to talk to him?"

"No, a little bit of the opposite"

"A little bit of the opposite, what does that mean?"

"We decided we want to move in together" Anna replied looking nervous as if expecting Amita to yell at her

"Well then you can use my room as an office"

"What? Why? I was going to move in with him"

"You have the better apartment" Amita answered. She wanted to confuse Anna as much as possible before springing the news about Charlie

"But we don't want to kick you out. We just thought that you'd want the apartment. It is yours. Of course if you don't mind that he moved in, then obviously we could all stay"

"That doesn't matter. The apartment is yours. I won't be here anyway"

"You won't? Where are you going?"

"Well today was mine and Charlie's one year anniversary-"

"Really? That long? Oh congrats sweetie"

"Thank you but as I was saying. It being our one year anniversary we exchanged gifts"

"Oh what did he get you?" Anna asked excitedly

"A key to his house…Anna he asked me to move in with him!"

"That's great!" Anna exclaimed throwing her arms around friend "but wait…"

"What?" Amita asked her smile fading slightly

"How are you going to pull that off? Amita I know you love him but he's still your thesis advisor. If you change your address to his, don't you think the school will notice?"

"Herein lies the favor I need to ask. You keep getting my school mail and I'll pick it up at the end of the week. Open them first, that way if anything is time sensitive you can tell me" At the look Anna gave her, Amita quickly added "I'm going to get my thesis in two months"

"So wait two months. I know you're ready to move now but-"

"Anna please" Amita begged giving her friend the eyes they both knew they couldn't resist "I love him. I waited so long to be with him, three years, and now we're both ready to live together. How will anyone at the school know I moved unless they were told? All my mail keeps coming here. Its not like anyone from the school will visit the house. If, on the complete off chance, they call or even visit say I'm not home. I went food shopping. Please Anna"

Anna regarded her friend. _She's right. The odds of her getting caught by the school are low…but still the odds are there. It's a miracle they got this far without anyone finding out. If she got caught her thesis would probably be denied and if it did get accepted and everyone found out, no one in the math community would take her seriously… _"I'll do it but only if we talk about ALL the options and consequences first and then you still want to move in with him"

"Thank you for doing this for me!" Amita exclaimed giving Anna the biggest hug she's ever received from Amita

"There's nothing I can say to talk you out of this is there?" Amita just nods "Even if you get caught and lose your thesis?" Amita nods again "So I'm just going to waste my breath listing all the possibilities?"

"Yeah"

"Fine. I'll help you pack"

12345678909876543211234567890098765432112345678900987654321

"Dad, I'm home!" Charlie called as he shut the front door

"He's outback" Charlie's brother Don answered from the kitchen

"Okay" Charlie replied kicking off his shoes by the door then joining Don in the kitchen

"What's up buddy? Dad said that you might have some big news to tell us"

"Yeah I do. Let me just grab a beer-"

"Really big news" Don teased. Charlie hardly drank alcohol. He said it clouded his mind and he hated not being able to think

"-And then I'll meet you outside" Charlie finished as if Don never interrupted him. Don smiled and walked through the door to the backyard

"Donny was that your brother?" Alan asked watching his eldest son sit next to him and taking one of the two beers Don went in for

"Yeah. He said he'd be out in minute" Don answered after taking a sip of beer, visibly relaxing. Alan and Don sat in silence together for a moment, waiting for Charlie

"It's beautiful out" Charlie commented ignoring the chair and sitting on the soft grass

"So what's this big news?" Don asked cutting to the chase

"Well today was mine and Amita's one year anniversary-"

"Congrats buddy!" Don shouted smiling at his younger brother. _I would have never thought_

"Thank you but like I said it was out one year anniversary. I thought long and hard about what to get her but after a few days I finally figured it out" Charlie paused just to make Don squirm

"What did you get her?" Don exclaimed giving up. Alan laughed at the look at his older sons face

"A key to the house. Don, dad, I've asked her to move in" Charlie said quietly. Looking up, Charlie saw his father smiling and Don had his mouth open staring in shock

"What did she say?" Don asked recovering. When Charlie didn't answer right away, Don looked close at his brother. His features were clouded "I'm sorry buddy. Maybe she wasn't ready yet"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie said confusion now shining on his face

"You looked sad, and you didn't answer. I thought she had said no"

"That's the thing. She didn't say no but she didn't say ye-" Charlie was interrupted by Mandy Moore's song "Crush"; it was Amita's ringer. Don rasied an eyebrow not knowing why Charlie had a bubble gum pop song for a ringer

"Hey sweetie" Charlie answered. Don suddenly understood it was an assigned ring for Amita. He had one for Terry (not that he was ever going to let anyone know that) "I'm at home, where are you?…Really does that mean!" All of a sudden Charlie was on his feet jumping up and down. Don and Alan exchanged glances, slightly worried "Do you have any clue when you'll be ready?…Don't worry about it, whenever you feel like it…Ok, I'll see you tomorrow…I love you too" Charlie hung up and started jumping up and down again

"May I ask what just happened?" Don asked calmly though he knew what just happened

"She said yes Don! She's moving in!"

"Congrats buddy" Don said standing giving his brother a bug hug "Now we just gotta start cleaning up your room so there is actual room for her"

A/N: I know its not that realistic but I'm a romantic and I think the two of them are just too cute together to let stupid university rules get in the way. There better be more Amita in the new season (September 23rd)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next two weeks were heaven for Charlie. He spent the days teaching and the nights helping Amita pack and move into the house. Charlie never realized how much stuff he had until he had to get rid of some to make room for Amita. At the end of two weeks, all that was left for them (well rather Amita) to do was to sign the lease over to Anna.

"That's it. The apartment's all yours" Amita said placing the pen on the table and then handed the papers to her friend

"I'll miss you sweetie" Anna said trying not to cry

"Oh Anna" Amita reached over and let Anna cry. They had lived together since sophomore year of college. _Has it really been five years? Oh god now I'm going to cry_

"I'm sorry" Anna spoke softly after both of them had had a good cry

"Don't apologize, I cried too. I'll miss you but hey, it could be worse. I could have been going back to India"

"Ok that's definitely a point well made" Anna said standing up and pulling Amita into the bathroom behind her. They had both just finished crying for ten minutes and they needed to clean up seeing as they had a double date to celebrate the new level of intimacy the couples had achieved

"Oh god! I look horrible" Amita exclaimed looking at her red puffy eyes

"You look better then I do" Anna commented looking at her now red face (eyes included)

"How much time before the boys get here?" Amita asked starting to wash her face. Anna opened her mouth to answer but didn't because the doorbell rang

"Uh five seconds" Anna commented before rushing to answer the door. It was Charlie. "Amita, Charlie's here"

"I'll be out in a minute!" Amita called back. Anna smiled and ran back to the bathroom. Charlie just raised his eyebrow and took a seat on the couch. A moment later the doorbell rang again

"Anna, Amita, do you want me to get that?" Charlie called out

A muffled voice that Charlie thought belonged to Amita answered yes. It was Greg.

"What's up man?" Greg asked shaking Charlie's hand

"Nothing much. Just trying to figure out what the girls are doing in the bathroom"

"They're in there together?"

"Yeah" Charlie said shrugging then plopping down on the couch

"Hmm" Greg eyed the bathroom then took a seat next to Charlie. They sat there in a companionable silence for the next fifteen minutes while the girls got ready.

"Sorry we took so long" Anna said slipping on her shoes then giving a hug to the now standing Greg

"It's fine. Charlie was waiting longer then I was" Greg answered placing an arm around Anna's shoulder

"Amita, sweetheart" Charlie called slightly worried about her

"Be there in one second" Amita said hopping on one foot struggling to get a shoe on the other "Thanks for waiting" Amita said giving him a quick kiss. Charlie noticed her eyes looked a little red but decided not to comment

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

"But Johnny what do I do?" Cindy (Dr. Harris) exclaimed confused on what to do about what she had overheard

"Well what do you want to do?" Johnny, Cindy's brother, sighed. He had been on the phone for forty-five minutes with his sister and they had gotten nowhere

"Well I should report them" Cindy answered

"I'm sensing a but here" Johnny answered

"Well maybe I could capitalize on this" Cindy finished her thought with a small grin on her face

"I don't like that tone. That tone never produces anything that ends up being for the good of the common man. Just you. I'm afraid to ask what you have in mind"

"Well, I'm smart-"

"That's a resounding duh" Johnny commented. He was smart but as smart as his sister? Never.

"Johnny" Cindy said with a warning tone in her voice "Like I was saying, I'm smart but not as smart as Charlie. It seems to come naturally to him"

"Cindy, the point" Johnny gently reminded her

"Sorry. Well I want to win an award for once. I want to be recognized as a brilliant mathematician"

"Tell me you don't have in mind what I think you have in mind?"

"If it's blackmailing Charlie into winning me an award, you're right"

Sorry that took so long to post and it isn't my best work but I had to get ready to start school.

See that little box in the corner? The one that says submit review? Click on it, it makes me happy, and when I'm happy I write which in turn (I hope) makes you happy. So make everyone happy and review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The haze of waking up with Amita in his arms, and remembering she now lived with him, was still as strong as the first day for a week after she had moved in. The longing glances she gave him were probably apparent to everyone, but hopefully his glances were a lot more discreet. It was Friday and Amita and Charlie were about to head out for lunch before the Charlie's break and Amita's next class

"What do you want?" Charlie asked as they walked across to the campus's cafeteria

"I don't know maybe a sandwich" Amita glancing off into the distance

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked concerned. He quickly went over the past week trying to remember if he had missed any major days. _Her birthday? No that's in November. Anniversary? That was last week. First kiss? Same. First date? Two days after our anniversary_

"Dr. Harris has been eyeing me strange. I hope I haven't offended her at all"

"I wouldn't see how you could offend anyone" Charlie said smiling making Amita blush for a quick moment

"I can offend but I don't. Not intentionally anyway" Amita the blush gone from her face, brows furrowed in concentration

"Well did someone ask a question and she answered it incorrectly and you corrected her?"

"No, I've barely spoken in her class and that was to answer a question she asked me"

"Are you sure that she's been eyeing you strange?" Charlie asked timidly

"Positive" Amita said looking back at Charlie. Charlie thought for a moment, knowing that sharing his thoughts that maybe she was being paranoid would not end in a good night, so he just settled for trying to comfort her

"I wouldn't worry too much about it" Charlie said giving her a reassuring smile. Amita relaxed instantly wondering if she'd ever be able to resist his smile

The lunch went uneventful. They bought their food and found a spot on the lawn. When there were people, around they talked about work. When there was no one Amita firmly insisted on buying new curtains for the bedroom, new towels for the bathroom, and possibly new carpeting. After the hour of lunch the couple parted agreeing to meet after Amita's class

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

"Charlie?" Dr. Cindy Harris knocked on the doorframe, calling out to her colleague

"Hold on one moment" Charlie held up a finger, he was in the middle of grading a paper. When he finished he put his marker down and looked up "Cindy, hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. I wanted to talk to you-"

"About Amita?"

Cindy paused for a moment wondering if Charlie already knew that she knew about their relationship. Then she remembered how oblivious Charlie was to pretty much everything except math "How did you know?" Cindy said smiling

"She mentioned that you had been eyeing her strangely. She was concerned that she had offended you"

"No, nothing like that. I, um, I can close the door?" Cindy asked catching Charlie slightly off guard

"Sure. Please, sit" Charlie said gesturing to the chairs of one side of his desk and sitting in his on the other

"So Amita thought I was mad at her?" Cindy asked stalling figuring how exactly she was going to word her…scheme

"Yeah. I told you she was worried that she had offended you. Out of pure curiosity, why have you been eyeing her strangely?"

_Well here goes nothing _"I'm trying to find any traces of her new boyfriend"

On the outside Charlie just raised an eyebrow, on the inside however he was panicking "Really? Amita has a boyfriend? You do know that she's engaged to a man in India?"

"Yes, I have heard that. I have also heard that she broke it off quite recently"

_Crap, I was hoping she hadn't heard that _"Ok, so she has a new boyfriend. I have a feeling that's not why you came to talk to me. To find out if she did indeed have a new boyfriend you should go to her, why talk to me?" Charlie answered praying it wasn't what his mind was screaming at him

"Well, I thought you were the new boyfriend"

Sorry that took SOOO long to post but school is going to take up a lot of my time this year (as you can see)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charlie just stared at Cindy for a moment before he realized the longer he paused the guiltier he looked "What are you talking about?" Charlie asked as calmly as he could (which wasn't really all that calm at all)

Cindy gave him a look like 'are you kidding me?' "Charlie I heard you on what I think was your anniversary"

_Crap _"There is no way I can deny this and you believe me is there?"

"No, there isn't" Cindy said a smile playing at her lips

"I have a feeling there is more. This isn't about your curiosity" Charlie said sitting up in his chair realizing this wasn't a friendly, relaxing conference anymore

"And they said you were oblivious"

"What do you want Dr. Harris?" Charlie demanded. He was not going to be threatened by her

"What no more Cindy?" Dr. Harris smiled at Charlie to no effect "Fine. I want something from you"

"Cindy, I don't have all that much money" Charlie spoke keeping his face blank. That was pretty much a lie. He wasn't RICH but he wasn't poor either. He had just bought the house from his dad. He paid for it in cash and the consulting he did paid nicely, and the salary from his job wasn't that bad either

"I don't want money. I have money. I want your mind" Cindy said watching carefully for the reaction she was going to get from Charlie

"My mind? Cindy, I think you need to seek help" Charlie said warily regarding his colleague

"I didn't say brain. I'm smart when compared to the average person but compared to you I'm dumb. I want some recognition in this place. All I hear is 'Professor Eppes' this and 'Charlie' that. Before you came here it was 'Cindy' this and 'Professor Harris' that"

"What do you want from me?" Charlie asked trying not to appear nervous

"I want you to write me an article" Cindy said simply

"Ok. Is there a specific topic or…"

"I don't care what. I just want you to write me an article for the next issue of The Mathematical Association of America"

"Cindy, the cut off for the next issue is in two weeks!" Charlie exclaimed. There was no way he could just come up with an article. It had to be a discovery or a development on an older problem. He had to check it and recheck it. The he had to send it out to be edited, than it had to be corrected and sent out again. If he were lucky it wouldn't get turned down a second time. _It normally takes months _Charlie thought to himself

"Then I guess you better get cracking. Oh and professor Eppes, if its not published in the next issue then I'm going to pay a very long visit to Dean Adams" With that Cindy turned towards the door and walked out smiling, leaving a very distressed Charlie in her wake

12345678909876543211234567890098765432112345678900987654321

"Hey sweetie" Amita said walking into the solarium. Charlie merely grunted an answer "What are you working on?" Amita said all happiness dissipating from her voice

"I um got a sudden idea for an article and it needs to be done by um the next issue"

"The next issue of what?" Amita asked looking over the boards. They were filled with equations. It looked like a mix between three types of math

"The Mathematical Association of America" Charlie said pausing on his work. He made a quick sweep of the boards then frowned erasing the last of the boards he had been working on then he continued

"Isn't the deadline for submission in two weeks?" Amita asked becoming quite confused

"Yes which is why I need to work" Charlie answered sharply, giving Amita a pointed look that made it clear he wanted her to leave. Amita turned of her heel and stormed out of the solarium, slamming the door. Charlie turned and stared at the spot where Amita had just been standing. _I love you Amita, this is for us_, Charlie thought turning back to the board and continuing his work.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Another appearance by Don!

Chapter 7

Don closed his eyes and squeezed his temples for the fifth time in an hour. He craned his neck trying to see if he, in the past thirty minutes of sitting there, had closed the gap of one hundred yards to his exit. _I know I'm not supposed to do this but… _Don thought as he flipped on his lights and siren and speed to the exit and the rest of the way to Charlie's house. Pulling into the driveway, Don sighed with relief. _A good home cooked meal and not having to think about work. I have the day off tomorrow, maybe I'll spend the night or something._ Don smiled as he got out of the car and up to the door. He was looking forward to a calm night.

"Dad, Charlie" Don paused and then added "Amita"

"In the kitchen Don" Alan answered. Don kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen expecting to see all three inhabitants but instead was only met by his father

"Where is everyone?" Don asked standing beside his father deeply breathing in the smell of the homemade tomato sauce

"Charlie's upstairs working on…something and Amita is in the garden"

"She's not helping him?"

"Apparently not. I think they may have fought. She came home after helping a few underclassmen with math and asked where Charlie was. I told her he was in the solarium. She went upstairs, I heard a door slam a few moments later and she stormed outside. Figured I leave her alone for a little while"

"I'm going to go talk to her" Don said walking towards the door

"I don't know Don. I think you should leaver her" Alan said pausing his stirring for a moment

"Can't. I'm sure she doesn't want to eat out there, because frankly she lives here too, and if they did indeed have a fight the two of them sitting at the dinner table not talking is going to be too tension filled"

"You're right. Just don't push it" Alan said quietly

"I won't. Remember I'm trained in interrogation. I know when it's too much" Don answered speaking to his father over his shoulder, opening the door and walking onto the deck. Don glanced around looking for Amita and finally spotted her in the front the koi pond. As Don approached her he heard her crying "Amita?" Don called out softly

"Don!" Amita answered shifting to face him while quickly swiping away her tears "Hi" Amita added feeling slightly more composed

"Hi. Now, I know the koi are pretty but is there a reason you're observing them at night?" Don asked sitting down next to her choosing not to acknowledge her crying

"Oh its stupid really" Amita said breathing deeper trying not to continue her crying

"If it made you cry, it was important to you. What happened?" Don asked softly, reaching out and taking Amita's hand

"It really is silly. I came home from helping some students and I went upstairs to talk to Charlie" Amita paused and closed her eyes willing the tears to not fall again "I walked in and I said 'hey sweetie' and he just grunted. That's when I looked around and saw all the boards set up and written on. I asked him what he was working on. He said that he had come up with a good idea for an article and that it had to be done by the next issue. The magazine he's talking about is The Mathematical Association of America"

"I feel really slow but I don't-" Don started not understanding why writing an article for this specific magazine was causing her pain

"I'm sorry, I didn't explain. The Mathematical Association of America's article deadline for the next issue in two weeks"

"Wow. And he wants to get it in by then? I've seen Charlie write articles for magazines before and they took him a lot longer then two weeks. Think he's going to be able to do it?"

"I didn't get a good look at what he was doing. I wanted to confirm that the deadline was in two weeks and he snapped and glared at me saying 'Yes which is why I need to work'. He's only snapped at me a handful times all of which were at extremely bad times and he apologized right afterwards. Tonight he seemed to just like hate me" Amita let a few tears slip before anger clouded her eyes, not at Charlie but at herself for letting such a small thing get her so upset

"Amita-" Don called to her scooting closer with his arms outstretched. Amita looked at him a the flood gates broke. _I'm going to have to kill Charlie after dinner, _Don thought holding the sobbing Amita in his arms

Yay! New season of numb3rs! Did anyone catch that comment Amita made about Charlie being oblivious to womanly hints? I loved it! Sry this chapter took so long, I'll try to work faster


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for waiting guys. I hate taking so long between chapters but anatomy is a pain in the ass that takes up a lot of time.

Chapter 8

Dinner was spaghetti and meatballs not that anyone really noticed. Alan was busy struggling to get everyone to talk but it was no use. Amita was still feeling the burn of being snapped at, Don was angry at his brother for screwing up a good thing with the woman that loved him, and Charlie's mind was working at full speed knowing fully well what may happen if that article isn't ready. After dinner was FINALLY over, Charlie runs back upstairs and Amita drifts outside. Alan and Don exchange glances and then Don follows in his brother's footsteps and walks upstairs. Don paused at the doorframe watching his brother work. It never ceased to amaze him. Charlie could seem so childlike at times it seemed amazing that he could comprehend something that majority of men twice his age couldn't. The sound of a door closing down the hall, Charlie's door, brought him back to reality. Reminded him why he was standing at the door to the solarium watching his brother work.

"What are you working on?" Don called out softly. Charlie jumped at his brother's voice

"Don you scared me" Charlie said as he slowed his breathing

"Sorry. So what are you working on?" Don asked again, he was not going to forget that he asked a question

"An article" Charlie said turning to face the board again. He started to work furiously, praying that if he worked hard enough Don would go away and leave him to his work because Don has in fact tried many a time to talk to him while he was working and it proved futile. Not now though

"That's cool. For what magazine?" Don asked casually, seeing if the anger of being distracted was directed at Amita or at anyone that was trying to talk to him while he was working.

"The Mathematical Association of America" Charlie answered quickly. _Go away please, _Charlie begged._ I need to work._

"When is the due date?" Don asked getting closer to the board, glancing over the equations. Some of them looked familiar, others not so

"Um two weeks. Which-" Charlie started before Don finished for him

"-Is why you need to work. I've heard" Don replied taking place in front of the board where Charlie was writing

"Don-"

"No. Not getting rid of me that easily. You really hurt Amita you know that"

"I didn't mean to. I just…" Charlie trailed off not wanting to share the situation he had gotten into because he couldn't remember something as simple as to close a door all the way

"Charlie, why did you snap at Amita?" Don asked taking the chalk away from his brother and guiding him towards a chair

"I just- I need to work" Charlie said as he attempted to rush back to the board. Don however reached up and grabbed his brother's arm and wouldn't let him take a step further. Charlie struggled for a moment and then, resigning to the fact, sat down in the chair

"Charlie, why did you snap at Amita? Why do you need to get this article out so soon? Why the next issue?"

"I didn't mean to snap at Amita so harshly. It didn't come out right"

"Come out right? You mean you meant to snap at her?"

"Yeah but not so harshly. I wanted to make it clear that I needed to be left alone. Guess I made it TOO clear"

"But it doesn't make sense. Why do you want her to leave you alone? If time is of the essence, wouldn't it seem logical for Amita to help you?"

"I can't, she'll ask too many questions"

"As if that statement wasn't a tip off for me to ask questions"

"Don, please-"

"No Charlie, I saw the look in your eyes a few minutes ago. It's that look that means 'I'm not going to eat or sleep until I get this done'. I'm going to ask again, and you need to answer me. Charlie, why do you need to get this article done in the next two weeks?"

"Because I'm being blackmailed" Charlie whispered so low that Don needed him to repeat himself

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm being blackmailed. Another mathematics professor came by my office to ask me a question on our anniversary. When we walked into the office, I guess the door wasn't fully closed because Cindy heard everything I said. She said that if she doesn't see an article in the next issue she's going to have a long talk with the dean"

"Oh buddy. I'm so sorry…wait but how is that going to work?"

"What do you mean? I do the work but put her name on it"

"Doesn't the article have to be about a new development improvement on an older problem or a discovery of some kind? This isn't something you can just pull out of your head"

"No its not, which is why I need to work. Maybe something will come to me. I have no clue what to do, Don. I never thought…we were so careful" As Charlie finished his voice broke. He wanted to cry but that would just slow him down.

"Maybe you should just admit it to the dean" Don suggested quietly

"Maybe" Charlie replied, which surprised Don "I don't want to ruin Amita's life. If I tell the Dean her thesis will be rejected and she'll have to start from scratch. Almost six years, if you count undergrad work, of work down the drain. I can't do that to her"

"But you can't work yourself into exhaustion and the hospital" Don added knowing what his brother was thinking

"Don, I just-" And Charlie broke. He couldn't fight the tears anymore. The frustration, worry, anger won out as brother held brother, both wondering how to solve this problem


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Don and Charlie sat and debated on what to do for next hour or two. Most of the time was spent comforting Charlie because he was caught between ruining the life of the women he loved or working to the point of exhaustion (maybe even hospitalization)because they both knew if he chose to work on the problem that would be what it came too. At around ten, eleven o'clock, Don left forhis room (it was the guest room but Charlie had fixed it up for Don) to get some sleep. Charlie kept working at the problem. He was still struggling between two equations: one would be a new development on P vs. NP (or at least it would look that way he hoped) or he could publish the work he did with Don. Write about how law enforcement is using math more and more. The only problem with that is how can he write about the equations without disclosing things he wasn't allowed to? By two o'clock Charlie had filled up half the chalkboards with work on one article and the other half with work on the other. An hour or so later Amita snuck up to the solarium

"Charlie?" She called softly expecting him to be working. Instead she found him curled up on the easy chair. She sighed to herself, forgetting that she was angry with him. Crossing the room slowly so to not wake him, she draped a light sheet over him (because it was slightly cold with the central air on) and pressed a kiss on his forehead muttering a silent prayer that he wouldn't work himself close to death.

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

Charlie awoke the next day to the sun shining on his face. He grumbled and rolled off of the chair he was sleeping in and onto the floor.

_What?…Oh that's right, I feel asleep in the solarium. What time is it?_ Charlie sat up and looked at his watch. _Oh crap 8:30, my next class __starts now_. Charlie stood up and almost ran into Don.

"Hey buddy, slow down. What's wrong?" Don asked

"I need to get to school my class started a minute ago. Maybe if you drive-"

"Breathe, Charlie. Me and Amita called and told the school you were sick and that she would handle your classes for today. Now you have until Monday to work on the article. Did you decide which one you're going to write about?"

"Due to the time restraint, I'm going to write the article about the work I do with you. I just can't write any details right?"

"Right. No names, no nothing. Just this equation was used to do this

which helped law enforcement this way."

"Well at least now I don't have to wrack my brain into finding a way to make it look like I thought I made a development on P vs. NP"

"Are you sure you want to do this? Give that…" Don paused wanting to use a crude word but deciding against it "…woman credit for all those hours of work you did for us?"

"Don, its that or give up Amita"

"But you won't have to give up Amita"

"Don, we've gone through this if I don't do the math then she'll tell the dean, or if I tell the dean myself, and in the best case then Amita will lose her thesis, at worst I lose my job, teaching reputation AND Amita will lose her thesis"

"I understand that. What I don't understand is how that equates to you having to give up Amita"

"Do you think she'll want to stay with me if I cost her almost six years of work all because I couldn't close the damn door!" Charlie yelled tossing a notebook on the floor

"Charlie, that won't happen because you will finish the article and it will get published and no one will find out you're going out" Don answered picking up the notebook and handing it to Charlie

"I'm sorry for getting upset its just so frustrating. I don't want to give her the satisfaction of having me do whatever she wants to for the next two months, because lets face it, something tells me she won't mind using us until the very end"

"I really wish I could do something about this" Don exclaimed anger flaring in his eyes

"Don't worry, I'll get it down, but for now lets eat cause well I'm starving" Charlie's point was accentuated by the grumble of his stomach

A/N: Ok so its really short and really crappy but I got writer's block and I don't want to leave you hanging. Promise the next chapter will be better


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What's up sweetie?" Anna asked dropping down beside Amita on the quad lawn. Amita looked up and smiled. She hadn't seen Anna in forever

"Grading papers" Amita answered. Anna grimaced

"Why are you grading papers? Isn't that Charlie's job? Come to think of it, where is Charlie?"

"He is out sick because he was up until two, three in the morning working on some math problem"

"For Don?"

"Nope. Don had no clue what he was working on. We called him in sick when we saw he was still passed out COLD at seven"

"Why do I have this distinct feeling that you're not happy about this whole situation?"

"Cause I'm not happy. I'm worried. Worried that he's going to hurt himself…" Amita trailed off not wanting to finish. Amita didn't want to share with Anna what she believes to be paranoid thoughts

"I'm sensing an unspoken addition"

"I'm being paranoid" Amita said shaking her head and turning down to finish grading the paper she had in her hand

"I'm sure you're not. I can only guess you think that he's hiding something from you"

"It feels that way. He snapped at me when I asked him what he's working on. He never snaps at me like that. I mean he said that he was writing an article where the deadline was in two weeks, but it's not a contest, it's a magazine. Why rush?"

"Now I'm going to sound paranoid but are you sure that was it? I mean did you get a good look at the work?"

"Kinda. It was three different types of math from what I could tell. I don't know, I'm trying not to think. I'm banking on the fact that he will get the article done and then everything will go back to normal" _I hope_ she added going back to her papers

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

At around seven o'clock Don wandered in to the solarium with a sandwich, knowing that his brother hadn't stopped working since nine that morning.

"Hey buddy" Don called to Charlie who was hunched over his laptop. Charlie held up a finger, showing Don that he would be with him in a minute. After the keystrokes ceased Charlie rubbed his eyes and looked up

"What time is it?" Charlie asked standing to stretch

"Around seven" Don answered smiling watching his brother. He had looked so childlike for a moment, he had forgotten that Charlie was thirty now

"Oh thank god I'm almost done"

"Are you? That's great!" Don said placing the food down on the little table in front of the chair Charlie had moved too, then taking a seat across from him

"All that's left to do is to transfer the equations onto the computer"

"And that should take how long?" Don asked sprawling out

"Another hour or so" Charlie answered his puffed out with food.

Don laughed at his brother, and received a smile in return. _He did. He really did it. His life with Amita was, well, was falling apart and he handled it without going into P vs. NP and not working himself into exhaustion_

"So um so how's Amita?" Charlie asked into the silence after a few moments

"She's still here which is more than I can say if I were her" Don quipped

"Don, not funny. But she's really still here?"

"Charlie, she loves you, you know she loves you, she moved in with you. You hurt her but she's ok now. We talked this morning-" Charlie's head shot up at that statement so Don continued on quickly "-and I explained to her that you had to work but that you feel horrible about snapping that you apologize and that as soon as you're done you're taking her out to a huge meal. I personally suggest making her breakfast in bed and then taking her put to a large dinner at a nice restaurant"

"Thanks Don"

"You're welcome buddy. Now, as much as I like you part of the rest of the world, go and finish up that article so you can enjoy your weekend"

"Come and get me at ten" Charlie said rising from the chair and sitting back down in front of the laptop.

"Ok" Don replied but Charlie was already gone. Don turned and walked out the solarium and into Amita.

"Ow!" Amita exclaimed as she fell on her butt

"Oh, sorry!" Don took a few steps to cross the hallway and then helped Amita up

"Its fine. I was going to go check on him. Is he ok?" Amita asked with a few too many emotions in her voice to be sorted out at the moment

"Yeah. He's almost done. He said to get him at ten. Thinks he'll be done by then"

"Good. I just can't believe what got into him? Why was there such a rush to get this article out?"

"I have no clue, but for whatever reason he's almost done. Oh and he's going to make you breakfast in bed tomorrow so if he wakes you up just play dead"

"And this was his idea?" Amita smirked turning to walk back down the hall with Don

"No that was mine. Though he is going to take you out to dinner at a nice restaurant which was your idea"

"You have good taste Don" Amita said laughing as they descended the stairs

"I try. I didn't spend all that time with Terry and not learn anything" Don divulged. What he didn't see, that Amita did, however was that Terry had apparently decided to drop in with some notes about a case they had just closed and had heard everything Don had said

"Glad to hear I taught you something" Terry spoke and laughed as Don jumped

"TErry" Don's voice cracked and leveled out "I uh I didn't know you were here"

"Your dad let me in. I believe he was about to tell you I was here when he heard you and Amita coming downstairs" Smiling she handed the notes to him and then moved on to hug Amita "Hi sweetie"

"Hey Terry. Good to see you"

"You too. So what's up? Late studying with Charlie?" Terry calmly asked. Amita looked at her strange for a moment before she realized that Terry didn't know

"Um, Terry, I guess you didn't hear"

"Hear what?" Terry questioned looking a little confused

"I moved in with Charlie. I live here now" Amita braced herself for one of two things: confusion followed by the typical 'what are you thinking moving in with your professor while he's still your professor?' or the joy and hugging and yelling. Terry opted for the latter

"THAT"S GREAT!" Terry grabbed Amita in a huge hug. Don laughed at the look on Amita's face.

"What am I missing?" Charlie questioned and the strangling Terry, the strangled Amita, and the laughing Don. Don raised his eyebrow questioning Charlie's presence for a few seconds before he realized that it was better to just not say anything

"Terry found out that Amita moved in" Don answered

"Ah" Charlie answered then laughed at the relief shining on Amita's face when Terry finally let go

"CHARLIE!" Terry exclaimed spotting Charlie

"Uh oh" Charlie turned to run but he just wasn't fast enough. Now it was Amita's turn to laugh. All the while though Alan was silently observing the four, smiling happy that the four of them had found happiness, if even for a moment with each other.

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

A/N: Ok, so maybe I added a little fluff at the end. I don't know how much sense it made but I thought it would be nice to break up all the blackmail and strife. Now, you know that you want to click on that little purple button and make my day. Or at least I hope you that it would make my day :-)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I couldn't (or rather can't) remember what degree Amita was getting, so I wrote it in doctoral (please don't hurt me if I'm wrong)

Chapter 11

Two months later 

"Amita Ramanujan, doctoral degree in applied mathematics" The announcer called as Amita walked across the stage. She shook Mr. Martin's (Calsci's president) hand, hugged the dean's hand and then hugged her advisor, whose eyes were shining with pride. "I present to you the class of 2006!" There were cheers and tears, shouts and cries, and a shower of graduation caps. After Amita hugged all her friends, she started scanning the crowd for either her family (her two cousins and their husbands) or Charlie. After a few moments she turned and discovered that her cousins and Charlie had found each other

"Hi Hetal, Nishad, Akuti, Nivrutti " Amita kissed each one in turn. She then turned to Charlie "Hello Dr. Eppes" Amita greeted giving him a brief hug

"Hi Amita, I was just telling your family how smart you really are and what a pleasure it was to have you as a student" Amita blushed slightly. It didn't matter that they were living together, she still blushed whenever he complimented her (especially when they were talking about intelligence).

"Yes. He had many good things to say" Hetal commented linking her arm in one of Amita's

"Very good. He even told us about the times you helped him with cases for his brother" Akuti added linking her arm in the other arm. The men were left to fend for themselves

"Nothing big. Just a few things with a computer"

"Still its more than I would be able to do" Nishad added smiling at his little cousin in law "Now, what do you say we go to your apartment for lunch? I haven't seen Anna in forever" Amita and Charlie both froze for a moment but Charlie recovered first

"I insist that you come over to my house. I was planning on surprising Amita with a barbeque that my father and brother are currently cooking at home; I was silly to think that her family wouldn't want to steal her for the afternoon"

"Oh well thank you" Hetal replied first seeming a little caught off guard but recovered quickly

"You're welcome. I have to run because well, I rode my bike here today and I need to get a head start if I want to be able to get back to the house before you do. Amita you know the way?" Charlie asked

"Yeah" Amita replied as confidently as she could but she felt a little unnerved. Her stuff was all over the house and she had given Charlie a ride here today

"See you soon. Call me when you're getting close" Charlie called as he started running towards the math building, looking around the whole time for Larry. As soon as he was far enough away he called home

"Eppes residence. Alan speaking" Alan spoke into the phone

"Dad, how much cooking do you have left to do?"

"None. We have plenty food, more then needed actually-"

"Good, because Amita's family found me and they're coming over"

"Oh then I guess it is good we cooked all the food"

"Yeah, it is. I'm calling because I need you or Don or both actually to um clean the house"

"Charlie, I'm not a maid" Alan growled into the phone. He was not cleaning up after his son.

"No, dad I didn't mean it that way. I don't care if the house is messy. I need to hide the things that are blatantly Amita's, like her bras that are drying in the bathroom"

"OH! Ok, me and Don will take care of that. When can we expect you?"

"Me, soon. Amita, I don't know. I'm catching a ride from Larry because well Amita couldn't have given me a ride to the graduation because she lives with Anna"

"Right" Alan said nodding despite the fact there was no way for Charlie top have seen him

"She's going to call when she gets close"

"Ok, we'll keep an ear out for the phone"

"Thanks"

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

After some frantic explaining, a few apologies, and a little speeding. Charlie was home

"Dad, Don!" Charlie called into the house. Not getting a response, he made he way to the backyard. Opening the door, he found his brother and father relaxing on two of the chairs set out

"Oh good you're home" Don commented when he heard the door close

"Yeah, I beat Amita?"

"Mhmm" His father answered

"And everything that is blatantly Amita's is hidden?"

"All in neat piles in your room with little index cards saying what rooms they came from" Don said closing his eyes, visibly relaxing.

"Really?" Charlie asked surprised they went through so much effort

"No. All the stuff is in your room, stacked relatively neatly but that's about it. We didn't know how much time we had. We only finished about two minutes a-" But Alan never to finish because Crush started playing which meant Amita was calling

"Hey…yeah we're ready, we owe Don and my dad a HUGE thank you…ok see you in two minutes"

"Wow, guess it was a good thing that we ran" Don commented. _And to think I had almost convinced dad to slow down, if we had they would have seen me with a gigantic pile of womanly clothes in my arms_

"Are you ok?" Alan asked noting the slightly distressed look on his son's face

"I'm just thinking" Charlie said staring at the koi pond

"About what?" Don questioned. _This must be serious. He never consults the depths of the koi pond for something light_

"If we should tell Amita's family. I mean she's not my student anymore"

"Yeah but she's not your student as of today. If you told them that you're living together…"

"Not that we're living together. That we're dating and that she's thinking of moving in because I've asked her"

Don opened his mouth to reply but his answer was drowned out by the doorbell. Standing up to get the door Charlie couldn't help but think, _here goes nothing._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Forgive me if the whole barbeque thing seemed a little…um…unclear and/or thrown together (I guess). I thought it would work out for the story better in the long run

Chapter 12

"So what does everyone want? We have turkey burgers, pork chops, grilled veggies, hot dogs, just not beef right?" Charlie asked walking over to the grill followed by Amita

"Right" Amita answered smiling. _Charlie had thrown together what was supposed to be a little party but that hadn't turned out right and he's totally fine with it_ "I'm so sorry this happened. I knew this was supposed to be a small party but you also opened your home to my family also"

_Our home, Amita, you live here too,_ Charlie wanted to say but he figured since she didn't acknowledge this as their home yet…"Its not a big deal"

"It is. You even remembered that I don't like beef"

"I know that the cow is a sacred animal in India"

"I know you know but you also know that I eat beef" Amita whispered glancing behind her at her family to see if they heard but Nishad and Nivrutti were talking sports with Alan and Don and Hetal and Akuti were having a quite discussion by the koi pond.

"Well then I have a confession to make, don't tell Don and my dad, but I kinda planned to have them over"

"You what?" Amita said staring opened mouthed at her boyfriend

"I kinda planned it. I sought out your family after the ceremony. I told dad and Don to get more food, just in case we get really hungry, I was really hoping to have them over. I wanted to meet your family…I um I want to tell them about us"

"Charlie…"

"Not that we live together. Just that we've been dating and that we are thinking of living together here. If you don't want to tell them, I'd understand. I don't want to rush you, I just thought-"

"Lets do it. Lets tell them, I talked to them, they like you"

"They do?" Charlie asked relaxing slightly. If they liked him then maybe they would be more accepting of him

"Yeah. Akuti and Hetal think you're cute and Nishad and Nivrutti think that you're cool…when they can understand what you're talking about" Amita smiled, this was going to be interesting

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

"That was amazing, where did you two learn to cook like that?" Hetal questioned dropping her napkin on the plate in front of her (after clearing it for the second time)

"My wife, Margaret, took some cooking classes that taught dishes from other cultures. This was the only Indian dish I could eat without having to take antacids for a week" Everyone laughed at the joke (except Amita and Charlie but no one really noticed)

"Amita, did you call Anna? She must be worried sick about where you are" Nishad asked recovering from the bout of laughter. Amita looked at her cousins but said nothing. Charlie however paled a shade and fear filled his eyes. It was easy to say 'we will tell your family tonight', it was another to actually do it and now that the time had come, Charlie was scared

"What's up?" Don asked, knowing fully well what was going on

"Hetal, Akuti, Nishad, Nivrutti, I have something to tell you" Amita spoke softly and suddenly

"Go ahead sweetie" Akuti prompted getting slightly worried. Nothing was obviously wrong and that wasn't the most comforting thing

"I um…" Amita stumbled, she looked up at Charlie who decided to save her

_Now or Never _"Amita and I have been dating for about a year now" Charlie exclaimed quickly

"What?" Nivrutti questioned

"Two months we celebrated our one year anniversary. That night Charlie asked me to move in with him after I graduated, well I graduated and I want your blessing" Amita spoke gaining courage the whole way

"A year?" Akuti asked

"Yes" Charlie answered

"And you want to move in together? Where?" Nishad asked

"Here. The house" Amita supplied. She was getting nervous; all of their faces are blank

"Is this what you want?" Hetal asked her face still blank

"Very much so" Amita answered

"Well then congratulations!" Akuti said smiling, standing up to give her a hug.

"I can't believe it, Amita has had a boyfriend for more then three months. She hasn't scared him off yet" Nishad joked. Then they rounded on Charlie, who seemed a little taken aback but still the happiness was shining on his face.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Schoolwork has a tendency of taking up a lot of my time, (then my friends kidnapping me to go driving around doesn't help either). What happened between Charlie and Amita during last night's episode made me upset, and I was very tempted to alter the end of this chapter but I fought the temptation and left it alone. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out faster.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok so a few "thank you"s (just random this is not I repeat NOT the last chapter) to Dr.E. Vance, themidnightstar, and Holy-Psychic-Vulpix, for reviewing. However, on a special note to Dr. E. Vance I was going to make it simple and just tie it off but since you feel that way… 

Chapter 13

One month later 

"I hate paperwork" Don grumbled under his breath shuffling the twentieth sheet of paper (that of course had to be filled out in triplicate)

"A week ago you said you loved paperwork, that it was and I quote 'a break in all the chaos that is an investigation" Terry taunted from her desk that was maybe five to ten feet away from Don

"One, how did you hear that? And two, that was before I had to fill out the forms for damages, medical forms for Jones and…" Don trailed off. He didn't have to mention the report for the man that was gunned down for Terry to know what he was speaking about

"You're right more paperwork, tough case" Terry said offering a small smile to relax some of the tension building in Don

"Still didn't answer how you heard that" Don said smiling back

"You'll never know" Terry said mischievously. Don was going to get up and tickle her (under the cover of looking over her shoulder) but then someone, James Walker, approached his desk with fervor

"Hey Don" James greeted waving with the hand that held a few sheets of stapled paper

"Hey James, what's up? Tell me that's not another assignment" Don questioned but his eyes begged

"This?" James asked waving the paper "No. The paper is what I came here about but it's not another assignment"

"Well then what's up with the paper?"

"Well I was curious about something. May I sit?" Don nodded, relaxing slightly at the relief that this little conference has given him "Well I wanted to know did Charlie, um lend any of his work out?"

"Not that I know of" Don answered completely forgetting that Charlie had indeed been blackmailed into writing the article using his work

"Well that's odd. My younger cousin is a mathematics major and he was reading a math magazine and he left it at my house. I was cleaning yesterday and found the magazine open to the last article he had read. Having nothing better to do-" James and Don snickered at that, but Terry (who had drifted over at this point) just rolled her eyes "-I read the article. Now I didn't understand the entire article, but from what I did understand, it was about how mathematics are starting to play into the way the police force solves their crimes. Some of the analogies sounded familiar and some of the cases definitely sounded very, very similar to a few we've solved"

"Wait, what's the name of the author?" Don asked. It suddenly clicked in his mind what exactly James had read

"Um Dr. Harris, which is why I was wondering if your brother had a pseudonym for some reason"

"No, but there is a story behind this. Can I steal this for a moment?" Don asked while turning towards the phone

"Yeah. Mind if I ask what the story is?"

"Oh, you'll see"

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

"CHARLIE! DON'S ON THE PHONE!" Amita shouted up the staircase "He'll be down in a minute" Amita added to Don

"Can you say that again? I think I might have gone deaf…"

"Ha Ha"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. So, while we're waiting, cause we both know that it takes Charlie five minutes to stop working, how are things at the house? Wanted to kill him yet?"

"That one time awhile ago when he locked himself in his room. I know it's stupid, I just never forgot about it for some reason"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I understand. There are little things that I remember from childhood that still urk me. Like this one time-"

"Later Don" Amita added slightly hushed, though her tone suggested she did really want to hear of childhood stories "Here's Charlie"

"Hey Don"

"Hey buddy, guess what one of my friends found?"

"Um…" Charlie thought hard. _It must be something that would peak my interest and/or pertain to me…hmmm _"Um old equations of mine?"

"Close actually. How about an article about how mathematics are starting to play into the way the police force solves their crimes written by a Dr. Cindy Harris?"

"Well, Don I know it was out there…wait a sec, a friend of yours found it?"

"Yeah, his nephew is a math major and brought it to his house one day and left it. My friend got bored and looked at the spot his nephew had left the magazine on, your article"

"Don as wonderful it is that your friend my article, I don't know why you're telling me, I'd rather just forget the whole thing"

"Well actually, she has nothing to blackmail you with anymore" Don stole a glance at James who looked very surprised and very confused

"Yeah she does I'm still with Amita" Charlie answered with slight frustration in his voice

"Yeah but she's not a student anymore. Does she have any proof that you two were together other then that one conversation she overheard?"

"I don't think so. We were careful-" Charlie paused as his voice hitched slightly "-never to be seen because we knew what it would mean if we were caught. I mean unless she bugged my office or somehow taped us…"

"You've been working with me for too long. So I have an idea…"

"Why don't I like the sound of this?"

"I would have no clue…just one question, do you think Dr. Harris knows what me and Terry look like?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm a horrible author, I've taken WAY too long to update. That wasn't the end, chapter 12 was going to be nearing it but then a friend gave my inspiration for a plot twist so not for a little while. Sry if I confused you with who was speaking: it's don-terry, then don-james, don-amita and lastly don-charlie. I'll try to keep make it clearer in future chapters

Chapter 14

"I can't believe that we're doing this" Terry commented crossing the campus

"What? You don't think this woman deserves a little payback for what she did to Charlie?"

"Don-" Terry warned

"I know, I know" Don answered making a sharp turn after nearly missing the entrance to the building. He looked back to see if he lost Terry, who was right behind him giving that look that said 'why do I not believe you?' "Nothing is going to happen. We're going to go in there and just scare her a little. Make her think twice before she messes with other people's lives"

"I give up" Terry said. Don opened his mouth but then shut it as he realized that he had just passed the office door of Dr. Cindy Harris. Don looked at Terry with a little smirk (the same smirk Terry recognized from their years at the academy, it usually meant Don was up to mischief), then knocked on the door

"Come in" A woman's voice, which Don assumed to be Dr. Harris' answered

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Don Eppes and this is my partner Special Agent Terry Lake, we'd like to ask you some questions"

"Um of course" Dr. Harris answered, _did he say Don Eppes?_

"We are investigating an article in a math journal. A fellow agent pointed out an article that his nephew showed him. It has specific details about a case or two my team worked on and a few analogies that my brother, the consulting mathematician on the cases, used. The thing is its not his name on the article, its yours"

"I refuse to say anything about that. You should talk to your brother" Dr. Harris said slightly smug

"We did talk to him. He said you blackmailed him into giving you credit" Terry supplied with a slight edge in her voice. Don yearned to look at her. At first Terry seemed very reluctant to go with Don's whole plan, but now the smug look on Dr. Harris' face seemed to be getting her extremely aggravated. _Maybe Charlie is really becoming one of us._

"I'll admit that yes, I have dirt on him and Amita. A teacher and student relationship-"

"-is frowned on" Terry finished

"Even if its not written in the rulebook, it's a very strict code of conduct that I've never seen anyone challenge and defeat. I'll go to the dean and tell him everything"

"Whose word do you really think they'll believe? A professor that has a tendency to get so involved with everything he forgets to eat and sleep, let alone have an affair with a student or the once smartest professor on campus, now outshined by the other professor in question, so insecure about her own popularity that she blackmailed someone into writing her an article, that is questioned about would be made a fool of?"

"Very smart but I have more than words, Special Agent Eppes" Dr. Harris stressed Don's name, almost mocking it. Dr. Harris stared Don down for a moment "Hmm, I getting the feeling you don't believe me, maybe I should play something for you" With that Dr. Harris pulled out one of her desk drawers and removed a tape player

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I kinda wanted to make it a cliff hanger and then I realized how short it is


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After the tape had finished playing, Don and Terry both had to struggle to stay cool (not so much because of what was said on the tape, more that this woman had somehow gotten into Charlie's office only moments before Amita joined him to tape them both without their knowledge

"So, now you can either tell Charlie to drop this accusation or I take the tape to the dean" Dr. Harris said smirking while leaning back in her chair. Don sat and thought. _I could haul her out of here and book her for libel or maybe I could do something about her using classified information. _

"The tape may prove that he did something with Amita but it still wasn't illegal. What you did, however, was. Now give me the tape and we'll drop this whole thing"

"I can't do that you know. Give up the only proof. Besides, you don't have any proof that I blackmailed him other then his word. I mean who's to say that I didn't work with the FBI on my own? Come back when you have something more" With that Dr. Harris locked the tape and recorder in her drawer and then made a show of continuing the work on her papers that she had been working on before Don and Terry had showed up. Don and Terry exchanged a glance, before standing up and slowly walking out. Before he exited, Don glared at Dr. Harris. Walking back to the car, Don and Terry talked about what the action could be. What neither of them noticed however was that Charlie had not been far from Dr. Harris' office and that her walls were not as soundproof as she would have liked to believe.

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

"Are you almost done in there hun? The bed's getting cold" Amita called out to the bathroom. She got a muffled answer which means that Charlie was now brushing his teeth, the last step in his routine

"What am I going to say? 'Amita, there's something I need to tell. Dr. Harris has a tape of us in my office and she blackmailed me and she can still blackmail me'. Nah, she'll get mad at me for hiding this from her. Then again, if I mention the blackmail in anyway she'll get mad at me. Oh forget this, I'll just let it all spill"

"Charlie!" Amita called again softly "You won't die if you don't every brush every single tooth"

"Sorry, I'll be there in a minute" Charlie looked at himself hard in the mirror, took a deep breath, let it out and walked down to his bedroom. As he opened the door, the light fell softly on Amita and she looked so content and peaceful, Charlie almost changed his mind about telling her but realized that he needed to say something before the matter was fully taken out of his control.

"About time" Amita said placing a soft kiss on Charlie's lips and then rested her head on his chest. Again, Charlie almost changed his mind. They had something so perfect, so untainted

"Darling, I need to tell you something" Charlie spat out before he could stop himself

"What is it?" Amita asked, fear slowly creeping into her voice

"I um" Charlie took a deep breath and spoke before part of his brain could tell him to shut up

"Onouroneyearanniversary,wedidn'tclosethedoorand 

Cindyheardourconverstaionandsheblackmailedmeinto 

writingthearticle,whichiswhyIsnappedatyoubecause 

Ihadadeadlineandshewasgoingtogotothedeanandtell 

himeverythingandIfoundouttodaythatshehasatapeof 

usandwellIdon'tknowwhattodo" 

_I don't think he breathed once, but wait did he say? _"Wait, say that again, slower this time"

"On our one year anniversary, we didn't close the door and Cindy heard our conversation and she blackmailed me into writing the article, which is why I snapped at you because I had a deadline and she was going to go to the dean and tell him everything and I found out today that she has a tape of us and well I don't know what to do"

"Oh…I think we should go to the Dean and tell him ourselves. We need to take away all the power that the tape holds"

"Are you sure? This could have serious consequences, like one of us losing our jobs"

"Charlie, I think Id be able to find another teaching job, and well there's no doubt in my mind that you'd be able to find another job"

"Not the point…"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, lets just sleep" Amita kissed Charlie again and laid her head on his chest again. Charlie kissed the top of Amita's head and closed his eyes, though he knew it would be a long time before he would get to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Charlie and Amita walked slowly across the campus. They had both been very subdued in the morning. Alan had both tried to question them but it was easy to dismisshis concerns with the never too old 'just tired. We were up late last night working on an equation'. The campus was bright and sunny but Amita felt far from a sunny day

"Charlie, what are we going to say?" Amita said as the administration building came into view

"I don't know. Just tell the truth. Ask John to stay quiet until we're finished talking and then...well we'll see from there" Charlie answered quietly as they approached the entrance

"Hello Dr. Eppes, Dr. Ramanujan. What brings you two here today?" Shirley, Dean Adams' secretary asked

"I wanted to speak with John. Is he free?" Charlie asked in return

"Yes, for about an hour" Shirley spoke as she looked at her planner

"Thanks Shirl" Charlie said trying to flash her a smile but it failed. Shirley's smile faltered after she looked back at Charlie and the serious Amita but said nothing other than

"I'll tell him that you're on your way up" Charlie gave a short wave and turned and headed towards the stairs. Amita turned and followed him. As they reached the middle of the stairs, it seemed to Charlie thatthe closer they got to the Dean's office, the harder it was for him to take those steps but somehow he found himself outside the Dean's office. Charlie swung his arm up (which now seemed to weigh fifteen pounds) and placed his hand softly on the doorknob. He made the motion to turn but Amita put a hand on his shoulder

"Charlie before we go in there, I just want you to know that no matter what happens in there, I love you"

"Amita-" Charlie started

"Hold on. We made the decision to be with each other together a long time ago and I still want to be with you no matter what. I love you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, nothing will change that"

"I love you too" Charlie whispered and kissed the top of her head. With one more deep breath and squeeze to Amita's hand Charlie turned the doorknob and greeted the dean.

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

"Don? Don? DON!" Terry called out to her very distracted partner after watching him pushing papers around on his desk.

"Yes?" Don looked about and saw a slightly annoyed Terry looking at him "Sorry Terry a little spaced out today"

"May I ask why?" Terry asked scooting her chair next to his

"If I said no would you listen?" Don quipped a smile tugging at the corner of his lips

"No I wouldn't" Terry answered lightly punching Don on the arm

"I got up early this morning and figured while I'm up I might as well stop by the house, eat, and then drive Charlie and Amita to the campus but dad said they had already left. I didn't really think anything of it, ate breakfast and then left for work. Though when I got to my desk, I looked at the list of summer classes Charlie and/or Amita are teaching neither of them have classes until an hour from now"

"It isn't unusual for Charlie and Amita to go in early. Maybe they're there for office hours. Maybea project"

"No, that's not it. Office hours are on the schedule and they just finished the project they were working on. It just doesn't feel right"

"How about at lunch we go and find out what was going on?"

"Nah, I'll talk to them tonight over dinner" Don said turning back to his desk

"You sure?" Terry asked laying a hand on Don's shoulder. Don forgot what he was doing for a moment. Though he would never admit it, he missed Terry sometimes..._well most of the times_

"Yeah, I'm sure" Don answered and then before he could stop himself he added, "Do you want to come to dinner too? I'm sure my dad would love to see you" Don secretly prayed. They could both use some time to just laugh with the family

"You know what, why not" Terry added. She had been waiting for that. Not that she would ever tell Don but she missed him and some of her best memories since Don came back were over dinner at the Eppes'

A/N: Ok so some fluff with Don and Terry. I like Megan but I miss Terry, I really want some love in Don's life, and not that lawyer either


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Charlie, Amita, Dad!" Don called while walking into the house. Terry hung back at the door, slightly ashamed of being there. It was one thing for a son and/or brother to drop in unexpectedly but for him to bring a guest along too? "Terry, come on in"

"Are you sure?…" Terry really wanted Don to say yes but she would understand if he said no

Don gave her a look that implied he thought Terry was being ABSOLUTELY ridiculous "Terry, come on" Don said taking her hand and pulling her into the house and then closing the door. What Don may not have noticed, but Terry certainly did, was that he never let go of her hand

"Dad! Charlie! Amita!" Don called again at the base of the stairs

"I think they may be outside" Terry said after noticing a slightly worried look come over Don's face. _It's all the years working as an FBI agent. All the bad thing that can happen automatically run through your head._

"Of course" Don said all but a little of the tension and fear draining away. Don hurried towards the back door dragging Terry after him. When they did indeed reach the sliding doors, the rest of the tension Don carried dissipated as he was greeted

"Don…Terry" Charlie hurriedly added after seeing Terry slightly behind Don

"Hey buddy, dad, Amita. What's up?" Don said letting go of Terry's hand (much to her disappointment) then patting his brother on the shoulder, hugging his dad, and kissing Amita on the cheek

"Nothing much. Just barbequing" Charlie answered walking to the cooler, grabbing a beer for Don and Terry than sitting back down next to a very relaxed looking Amita.

"Have enough food for me and Terry?" Don asked opening the beer then collapsing into the chair next to his brother.

"Of course Don. We're barbequing, I knew that the mysterious sensor you seem to have been born with would have picked it up" Charlie said smiling, teasing Don about his food obsession

"Well actually I was going to talk to you guys about disappearing so early this morning but whatever it was appears to no longer be an issue" Charlie and Amita exchanged a glance that everyone but Terry missed. Terry knew that this should probably be discussed but seeing as she was the only one that caught it…

"Amita can you show me where something is in the bathroom?" Terry asked standing. Noticing the odd looks she added, "It's that time…" Terry trailed off. The men suddenly looked embarrassed and Amita's face now showed understanding. The two women quickly went into the house whereas the men were just starting to unfreeze

"What type do you need?" Amita asked opening the doors of the cabinet under the sink after she walked into the bathroom

"None. I needed to talk to you away from the rest of them" Terry said closing the door behind her

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Amita said taking a seat on the toilet

"Well that depends on you. What was that look about?" _Sit below her, on the floor. It'll make her feel more comfortable, like she's in control_ Terry's mind screamed before her body followed suit

"Should I even bother telling you that there was no look?" Terry shook her head no. "Yeah didn't think so. Well, do you know about the b, b, b- "Amita's voice broke. She couldn't stand what was done to the man she loved. While it hadn't been all that bad, it could have been a lot worse. He could have not eaten or slept for all those days before the deadline. That and it truly was a good article, one that was being raved about and one that he should get credit for

"The blackmail? Yes, I do know. Dr. Cindy Harris, correct?" Terry supplied laying a hand on Amita's knee for comfort

"Yes it was that…woman" Terry thinking the pause was no doubt Amita going through various derogatory terms "Well yesterday Charlie overheard what you and Don did. The same night before we went to sleep he confessed the whole thing to me. We decided that we were going to go to the dean today" Terry's jaw had dropped so low it looked as if she had dislocated it

"Oh my god! What happened?" Terry dropped all the pysch tactics and just gaped at Amita

"Well-"

"Hey, are you um are you ok in there?" Charlie said knocking on the door

"Yeah we're ok Charlie" Amita and Terry answered

"You're both in there? Why?" Charlie asked before he could stop himself

"Cause-" Amita started to explain

"You know what realized a few seconds ago, that I actually really don't want to know"

A/N: Sry guys…I actually was going to write what the dean when I realized that I don't really know what I want the dean, so please comment with what you want to happen. Please do because you may not get a chapter for a REALLY long time if I don't get at least two comments and not from Jayne Cobb09/Dr.E. Vance because well, I know that they're the same person, and she always reviews (thanks by the way)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Charlie just shuffled back downstairs trying to force himself to NOT think about why the two girls were in the bathroom together. Amita went to stand up knowing that they needed to get out of the bathroom soon or Charlie would seriously think something is wrong.

"Amita" Terry called standing up herself "Can we finish this conversation later?" Terry asked softly but had that undertone implying that she wasn't really asking but rather wording the statement in a way that sounded like Amita had a choice

"Yeah. I'll talk to Charlie, we may just announce it to the whole group. I'll let you know" Amita replied. Terry smiled and opened the door and waited for Amita to step through. The two walked down the hallway and Terry was about to descend but Amita laid a hand on her shoulder "Terry?" Amita spoke softly

"Yes?" Terry replied turning around worry creeping into her features

"Thanks for everything. I mean what you did. You went with Don which made this seem more like the FBI protecting a consultant rather than big brother protecting little brother"

Terry stepped back up to be level with Amita "Your welcome. I didn't even think about protecting a consultant, it was more going with a friend to protect another friend" Terry and Amita exchanged a hug that lasted a few moments before Charlie's voice floated up from downstairs

"Don, I think the girls are up to no good"

The girls erupted in laughter

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

"Mr. Eppes it never fails to amaze me how good of a cook you are" Terry said starting to lick the extra barbeque sauce off of her fingers

"My wife was a wonderful cook and a wonderful teacher and please Terry call me Alan" Alan corrected smiling

"Sorry, I keep forgetting" Terry replied finishing off the sauce. After letting out a short laugh, Alan looked around the table and loved the sight. Charlie (who was smiling and love shining in his eyes) was feeding some mashed potatoes to a giggling Amita, Don smiling at how cute Terry looked with a drop of sauce on her nose, and Terry looking content and slightly confused as to why Don was laughing at her

"Come on, let's go inside" Charlie said rising, slightly out of breath from laughing at something Amita had said

"Charlie, want to flip a coin on doing the dishes?" Don asked smiling. He already knew the answer

"If you want to but statistically speaking-" Charlie didn't get to finish cause Terry put a finger up to her mouth

"I'll do the dishes. You two just relax on the couch" Terry answered

"Wait a second…you two? What about me?" Don noted sliding the door to the house open

"Oh you, you're helping me" Terry answered. Don's jaw dropped and Charlie and Amita laughed while continuing on to the living room

"You're lucky" Don said picking up a plate, sponge, and turning on the water

"Lucky? How?" Terry asked picking up a dish and sponge herself

"You're lucky that you're you" Don said trying to evasive but not succeeding. _God she smells good. I'm so close to her I can feel the heat rising…stop it Donald Eppes! She is your partner and you can't get involved…but god she smells good. _Don scolded himself

"What's that supposed to mean?" Terry asked trying to sound uninterested but failing. _If life could only stay this way. Good dinner with people I love…more specifically one person…stop it Theresa Lake! He is your partner and you can't involved…oh I wish this is what I could come home to every night_

"It means Terry…" Don trailed off considering his options. He could tell her the truth: that he loves her, that he never really stopped or he could lie and say that it means he would only do it for family and close friends. _You know what tonight was too…perfect for this to end. I can't stand it any longer _"That if you weren't the woman I love, I would have made you wash these dishes alone" Don spoke softly so as not be overheard. He also spoke to the dishes because he was too afraid to see Terry's reaction. If had looked up, he would have seen Terry nearly drop the cup that was in her hand and the look of absolute shock on her face and the battle between two emotions showing in her eyes. _Did he just call me the woman he loves? Is it love like at the academy or is it luv like you love a close friend? How do I react to that? Oh my god, how am I supposed to react to this! If I react to it as love and I'm wrong that will make every day after this really awkward for me but if I react like it was luv and I'm wrong that will make every day awkward for Don…oh screw this_

"Don, I love you too" Terry said talking to the plates

"What did you just say?" Don asked pulling Terry's chin up with a soapy hand and leaving it there (so she couldn't mover her head)

"I said I love you too Don" Terry answered looking him square in the eyes. Don smiled widely and kissed Terry. Terry was stiff for a spilt second but then relaxed into Don. They stood for an immeasurable amount of time before breaking apart

"Now let's finish the dishes and get into the living room before they start to wonder what's taking so long" Don said picking up another dish but not before giving Terry another quick kiss

A/N: Ok so major Don/Terry fluff. Didn't really mean for it to happen but I needed a way to pacify you guys AND figure out how I want the dean to have reacted. Hang in there guys, I promise to try to not leave a huge gap between now and the next chapter. If you guys have any ideas at all please leave a comment, it'll help me get the next chapter out faster…oh and whoohoo! for the sequel being WAY longer than the prequel


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What took you guys so long?" Amita questioned innocently but she knew what was really going on all along. She had glanced back at just the right moment, the moment when Terry and Don leaned towards each other

"Don decided to be beyond thorough and analyze every plate I gave him before declaring it clean" Terry answered calmly as she could. Amita just shook her head and went back to doing a crossword puzzle with Charlie (which was more Charlie guessing words that would be off by a letter because as smart as Charlie is at math he's not a good speller). Don and Terry took the other end of the sofa and got comfy.

"So how is your latest case going?" Amita asked giving up on the puzzle

"We just finished the case, thank god" Terry said letting her eyes drift closed and shoulders relax

"I'm glad. How long do you get off before you have to go in again?" Charlie asked just now realizing there was a conversation going on that wasn't about the crossword puzzle

"We get off until Monday" Don said relaxing also

"So what do you two plan to do with your weekend?" Amita asked casually but in reality she was trying to trip them up and get to admit they were now spending it together

"W- I mean I'm going to go see a movie and I don't know what Don is doing" Terry answered hurriedly which gave her away just as much as the stumble over words when she first started to speak

"Terry can I talk to you upstairs for a few moments?" Amita said disengaging herself from Charlie's arms

"Sure" Terry responded a little uncertainly but she had a feeling that she already knew what it was going to be applied to. The two descended the staircase, (Terry a little sadly already missing the heat that Don had provided)

"So how was it?" Amita after she closed the door to her and Charlie's room

"How was what?" Terry tried to play dumb, applying tactics she had learned in the academy but Amita saw through that in a second

"Terry, what happened in the kitchen?" Amita asked sitting on her bed

"I um…oh forget it" Terry exclaimed dropping down onto the bed next to Amita "Me and Don may have gotten back together"

"How did that happen?" Amita asked curiosity slipping into her voice

"Well I'm not exactly sure. It started out us teasing each other. He said that I was lucky that I'm me. I asked him what that means and he said it means- and then stopped. I saw emotions flying across his face. Then he spoke"

"What did he say?" Amita asked sitting on the edge of her bed

"He said that if you weren't the woman I love, I would have made you wash these dishes alone. I was in shock. I mean what did he mean? Was it love like at the academy or is it luv like you love a close friend? I stayed silent for a moment debating how to respond, which no doubt killed Don. I mean I was afraid that if I reacted to it as love and I was wrong that would make every day after this really awkward for me but if I had reacted like it was luv and I was wrong that would make every day awkward for Don"

"And judging by the kiss you said I love you too and you weren't wrong"

"You saw the kiss?" Terry asked blushing slightly

"Well I saw the lean in…is he a good kisser?" Amita asked

Terry paused for a second. She was intrigued by this new side of Amita that she's been seeing "Yeah he's a really good kisser, he always seems to know just how…intense or soft to make the kiss"

"Sounds like how Charlie kisses" Amita commented giggling and Terry shortly joined her

"What's so funny?" Don asked appearing in the doorway

"Just sharing what our boyfriends kiss like" Terry answered smiling

"What? She knows? You told her!" Don asked quickly rushing to Terry

"No, she saw us lean in to kiss, that and she's a girl. She knew the second we sat down on the couch together"

"Guess we should tell Charlie and my dad" Don spoke as if he were asking Terry but she that he had already made up his mind

"Yeah and Amita and Charlie have something to tell you and your father so it'll be an even trade-lets go downstairs" Terry quickly added when she saw that Don opened his mouth to question her. The three descended the staircase to the living room. All three got nervous as Charlie and Alan watched their every move

"I feel left out" Charlie said as Amita joined him on the couch

"Don't worry about it" Amita spoke, then she whispered in his ear "we have to tell them about what happened with the dean"

"Are you sure?" Charlie whispered back

"Yeah, if its ok with you" Amita confirmed

"As long as your fine with it" Charlie spoke. Amita nodded and Charlie took a big breath and spoke "Terry, Don, Dad, me and Amita have something to tell you"

"Of course Charlie" Alan replied slightly concerned. Charlie was looking at the floor so he couldn't read his sons face and Amita was much better at hiding her emotions then Charlie

"Well Don and Terry you know this part so hold on a for a second. Dad, on mine and Amita's one year anniversary I apparently didn't shut the door the whole way and a jealous colleague overheard our conversation and she um she blackmailed me" Charlie finished and looked up at his father. His father looked outraged

"What! She blackmailed you!" Alan yelled his face (slightly) turning red

"Yes, Alan, she blackmailed Charlie" Amita answered. "She got him to write an article under her name"

"When did all this happen?"

"About a month or two ago. Remember the fight Charlie and me had when he snapped at me? Well he snapped because he was worried about not finishing the article in time" Amita answered taking Charlie's hand

"I see" Alan nodded, his voice speaking volumes of emotions otherwise unexpressed

"Yesterday one of Don's coworkers approached him with the article I wrote under Dr. Harris' name. Terry and Don decided to talk to her. Maybe scare her into leaving me alone, but when they got there they found out that she had somehow made a tape of conversations me and Amita had in my office. When I heard this I decided that I didn't want this to go on any longer. This morning Amita and I left early to talk to the dean"

"What!" Don shouted almost falling out of his chair

"I spoke to Amita last night and we decided that we weren't going to let her have that power over us any longer. I, we-" Charlie corrected himself "-decided that she shouldn't have that power over both or lives, so we went and told the dean everything"

"What did he say?" Alan questioned in a very controlled voice (what emotion he was trying to control was beyond the knowledge of the rest of the group)

"We're up for a council review" Amita answered calmly

"What does that mean?"

"A board of college employees hear our case and they decide what to do from there" Charlie clarified

"How are you this calm?" Don exclaimed clearly distressed that (potentially) the jobs of two people that he cared about are on the line

"We're this calm because the dean already said that the worst they would do is dock our pay"

"But-" Don started

"Yes normally they might do worse but for some reason John seemed to be um happy that we found each other. I mean were we really that obvious?"

"Yes" The other three people in the room answered in unison

"Yeah so anyway, we're not that worried about it. I'm more curious how many other on the board will be really happy that me and Amita finally got together"

"I'm guessing all of them" Don answered smiling at his brother, who promptly threw a pillow in response

"Anyway, now that we're sharing with the group- Alan, Charlie, me and Don have something to tell you" Terry spoke taking Don's hand that was hidden by the pillow now residing next to him

"Oh god tell me it has nothing to do with your jobs"

"No, dad, it doesn't. Dad, Charlie, me and Terry are dating again"

"That's great news!" Charlie exclaimed standing up and crossing the room to give Terry and Don one of his rare hugs (which since Amita actually aren't all that rare anymore)

"Does this mean-" Alan started

"Dad, do not count the grandkids before they're born" Don interrupted his father. The group erupted laughter, truly happy for the first time in awhile.

**A/N: Ok guys, here is where I REALLY need your help. I may end the story here (granted there will be an epilogue) but if you want me to keep writing I can. I have ideas for other stories if you want me to end. I also have ideas in the back of my head of where I can take the story if you want me to continue. I really want feedback because I write to make the readers happy and I don't know how to make you guys happy unless you give me just a tiny clue on what you want the story to do. **

**Those of you who may like my writing I do have ideas in storage but I know if I start working on two stories at the same time, the older one (which in this case would be "To Wish; To Desire; To Prefer" this story you're reading right now) 100 of the time gets abandoned and it won't get finished…practically ever (I have to non fan fic stories that are a good 100 pages long each but I'm so busy writing the fanfics I haven't touched them in a year or so). This long note just means: PLEASE , PLEASE, PLEASE, DROP A REVIEW OR EMAIL ME AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Ok guys, here's the tally of votes: End it: 4, Continue: 6. Ok guys you voted and I'll keep writing. Thank you for the little comments that went along with the votes, it makes it a lot easier to write knowing there are people that LOVE the story

Thank you so much BeckyS for pointing out that HUGE mistake, I'm surprised no one found it before (and I'm included in that)

Oh and to those of you who want to find out what their punishment is, you'll have to wait for at least one more chapter- this one is for the D/T fans

Chapter 20

"Thanks again for dinner Charlie, Alan. See you guys on Sunday?" Terry added pausing at the door

"Your welcome, and yes Sunday, don't forget to bring that vegetable dip you ALWAYS make Don" Charlie replied standing to say goodbye at the door

"Hey it is some very good dip" Don added with a slightly defensive tone but his smile ruined the effect

"Which is why I'm not making fun of you at the moment. Now you two go home get some rest. You deserve it"

"Bye Charlie, bye Amita" Terry hugged Charlie and waved to Amita who ran across the room to give Terry a hug goodbye. The two stepped out and walked slowly to Don's car. They climbed in and sat there a moment eyes closed, just resting

"I don't want this night to end" Terry said softly

"Who says it has to?" Don responded quietly, turning and giving her a kiss "Come back to my place and we'll watch a movie, have a drink, crash. Something, anything, cause I don't want this night to end either"

"Then lets go back to your apartment" Terry answered timidly. She didn't know what they would do once they got there but she knew that after being separated for so long for some reason she couldn't stand the thought of being separated again

"Ok" Don responded and Terry thought she caught a hint of nervousness in his voice. The short ride (surprisingly short in Terry's opinion) was spent listening to music and relaxing. Neither speaking both presumably thinking about what this new chapter in their relationship means. As soon as Don unlocked the door and flipped on the lights Terry rushed to collapse on Don's couch

"What is it with you and my couch?" Don teased smiling, kicking off his shoes by the door then walking into the kitchen to serve them both a bowl of ice cream

"I don't know, there's something that is oddly comfortable about it" Terry called into the kitchen squirming a little to fall deeper into a fold of the couch

"I don't think you can sink any deeper into the couch" Don commented handing Terry a bowl

"Hush. So what movie are we watching?" Terry asked scooping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth

"Um… A League of Their Own or Thirteen Ghosts?" Don asked standing by the TV

"Thirteen Ghosts but um Don, A League of Their Own?" Terry asked trying hard not to laugh

"It's a baseball movie!" Don defended himself

"Ok, whatever you say" Terry muttered, spoon still in her mouth

"Ooo" Don glared at her but she was too cute to be angry for longer then a fifteen seconds. Terry just blew a kiss. Don settled down on the couch and pressed play. Terry leaned against Don and Don put his arm around her. The two of them laughed at the corny jokes and Terry closed her eyes during a gruesome part or two but about halfway, Terry's breathing had evened out and Don knew she had fallen asleep. With a sigh, Don turned off the movie and picked Terry up. She squirmed a little but then settled down against Don's chest. Don walked into the bedroom and cursed softly that 'the one time he made his bed…'. Don balanced on one foot and quickly kicked the sheet off and placed Terry softly in the bed. He walked into the bathroom, got ready and then joined Terry in the bedroom. He glanced at Terry's sleeping form and wondered how it had taken him so long to be with Terry again.

A/N: I'm sorry that a chapter this short took this long to get out. I didnt have a lot of free time on the computer since the last chapter but I promise that I'll try toget the next one out a lot faster


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Again sorry for the really long waits between chapters, my free time has been diminished majorly by my school's show and anatomy homework (which is always tons of fun :rolls eyes: ) Anyway, here's the next chapter I hope you like it

Chapter 21

Terry woke up to the sun just beginning to rise and the smell of coffee wafting into the bedroom. Terry smiled at the slight chill she received from the sheets against her bare skin as memories from the past few days filled her mind. She also remembered that now it was Monday and they had to go back to work. Sighing softly she rolled out of bed and started the hunt for her duffle bag that held clean clothes some that were hopefully decent for work.

"Terry!" Don called from the kitchen

"Yeah, I'm up. Just searching for my duffle bag"

"I think you left it in the living room" Don called, Terry could hear the smile in his voice

"You moved it! You just want to see me make a mad dash and back"

"Guilty" Don called laughter backing it up

"You suck" Terry called flying past Don and then into the bathroom so she could finish getting ready…then she'd beat Don up

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

"AMITA! WE HAVE TO GET GOING SOON!" Charlie called up the staircase then returning to his seat in the living room, he was a lot more nervous then he was willing to admit. Yeah, the worst that JOHN said they would do would dock their pay but with peers you never really know.

"Sorry I took so long" Amita apologized taking Charlie's hand

"It's ok, I didn't mean to yell…I'm just nervous" Charlie admitted quietly

"I am too" Amita squeezed Charlie's hand then went into the kitchen to grab their food. Alan followed Amita back into the living room

"Good luck you two" Alan said hugging Amita, and giving Charlie's arm a squeeze

"Bye dad. We'll call as soon as we find out what's going to happen"

"I'll be waiting" Alan answered and flashed a smile that was meant to relax and reassure Charlie and Amita but they both noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. The pair left and got into Amita's car. They were silent on their way to the campus. The nerves that had first took hold of them when they went to tell John about them came back stronger then ever. They were silent while waiting for the meeting to start, Charlie stood to start pacing when the door opened and they were admitted.

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

"I can't believe what some people will do for money" Don said dropping a case file on his desk

"You can say that again" Terry commented sitting in the chair next to his desk after dropping a case file of her own on her desk

"Wow I can't believe that its three o'clock" Don said rubbing a hand over his eyes after glancing at the clock

"I wonder how Amita and Charlie are" Terry commented leaning forward and looking at the phone as if willing it to ring and give her answers

"As soon as I finish writing up this report, let's call them" Don said placing a reassuring hand on top of Terry's

"I don't know Don…" Terry trailed off looking unsure

"You're that worried about them?" Don asked slightly surprised. He knew he was worried and why. _If Amita loses her job, she'll be upset, but Charlie- Charlie loves teaching. It's what he does best, if you don't count math itself. If Charlie loses his job, he may retreat into the garage._

"Yes, I am. I know how much teaching means to the two of them and if either loose their job…I know Charlie said the worst the could happen was docked pay but peers are different. They may be happy that Charlie and Amita are together but that doesn't mean they'll say ok you'll make one thousand dollars less each oh and congratulations. No! Their peers may believe that with the two of them together it might impair their work" Terry sighed when she was finished and Don got the feeling that the little bit at the end was not about Amita and Charlie

"How about I tell everyone that they have the rest of the day off? I'll take the paperwork with me and we can find out what happened directly from Charlie and Amita"

"That would be perfect" Terry said getting up and walking to her desk

1234567890987654321123456789009876543211234567890

"Dad, Charlie, Amita" Do called into the house as he opened the door (Charlie needed to learn to either give Don his own key or find a new hiding spot for the spare). However, as he and Terry walked through the house they encountered silence. Silence, Don had learned, means either a combination of sleeping and deeply working inhabitants or they're in the backyard. Judging by the total lack of sound (the Eppes men tended to heavy breathers) they were in the back

"They must be out back" Terry commented breaking into Don's thoughts

"That's normally a good sign"

"Normally?" Terry asked as they approached the door

"Well the koi pond is out back and when Charlie broods out there, dad follows"

"Well here goes nothing" Terry said crossing her fingers on one hand opening the door of another

A/N: Ok, so now I'm sure you're all going to kill me but I really couldn't help it. I kept debating back and forth between on how much trouble they should get in so I wrote it one way then deleted it and then rewrote and then deleted and then re-rewrote…you get the picture. I swear you will get your answer next chapter if not, I give permission for Jayne Cobb09/Dr.E. Vance to tackle me in the hallway at school.


	22. Chapter 22

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! I do have a slightly good excuse: My comp crashed and it took awhile to reboot and well it didn't take that long and I'll be surprised if any is reading this…but no more babbling, you've waited king enough

Chapter 22

"Dad, Charlie, Amita!" Don called as he opened the door to the back

"Hey Donny" His father answered stepping away from his spot behind the grill

"How's it going?" Terry asked, eyes scanning the backyard fro Charlie and/or Amita

"Fine, just doing some cooking"

"Where's Charlie and Amita?" Don asked his smile fading

"He's by the koi pond and she's upstairs in their room…changing I think"

"Thanks" Don replied then turned his gaze towards the offending spot. He saw Charlie hunched over the pond. _Please be ok, Please be ok_, Don chanted in his mind as he approached Charlie "Hey buddy" Don greeted placing his hand his brother's shoulder

"Hey Don, what are you doing here?" Charlie responded, his face and tone of voice unreadable

"We're um just visiting. How are you?" Don asked praying his voice didn't betray the worry that he felt

"I'm good. Why do you ask?" Charlie responded. In truth he knew why his brother asked but he just wanted to play with him a little

"Stop being so mean sweetie. He's asking cause he remembers that we were supposed to talk to the dean today" Amita interrupted, her face and voice also void of emotion

"So did you or did you not talk to the dean?" Don begged

"Yes, we talked to the dean" Charlie answered

"And!"

"And…he just docked our pay by a thousand dollars each" Charlie responded his face breaking into a smile

"That's great!" Terry exclaimed, grabbing Amita (who was closer to her) in a hug

"Yeah it is" Charlie replied looking lovingly at Amita. His mind had come up with a hundred different scenarios with what could have happened

"So everything is ok now?" Don asked visibly relaxing

"Yes everything is ok now" Amita answered

"Well now that I've got that off my chest…let's eat!" Don spoke, standing up "What?" Don asked innocently as he looked around to find everyone laughing at him

"Leave it up to you to just jump right to eating" Charlie answered between chuckles

"You come here!" Don yelled. As Don chased his brother (which caused Amita and Terry to chase after them) Alan couldn't help but think how perfect life can be.

THE END

I just realized that you all waited a really long time for me to update and I end it….so to make it up, I promise that by next Thursday there will be a new story. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING, YOU CANT BEGIN TO KNOW HOW MUCH ALL OF YOU READING THIS MEANS TO ME


End file.
